


Gingerbread Spice

by glkrose



Series: Smash in the Kitchen [3]
Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Baking, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glkrose/pseuds/glkrose
Summary: Sam and Marshall are baking gingerbread cookies and constructing a house when Sam notices a bit of a mess.
Relationships: Marshall Law/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Series: Smash in the Kitchen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951159
Kudos: 16





	Gingerbread Spice

Sam and Marshall were very excited for their first Christmas together. They each decorated their apartments and were working out the details regarding their families. Marshall was slightly nervous about dinner with the Youngs though Sam kept reminding him her father had been nicer to him lately.

Their time spent getting ready for the holidays were enjoyable. The shopping, the winter activities of ice skating and snuggling together drinking hot chocolate. But what Marshall truly loved best was their time in the kitchen baking. He had gotten better with his cooking skills thanks to Sam’s brilliant lessons, but he really took a liking to decorating cookies with icing and sprinkles due to his artistic nature.

They were in the middle of baking all sorts of gingerbread people and were about to construct a house.

“Look at all this candy!” he exclaimed, looking at the bags that covered the counter.

“Do you have ideas on how you want the house to look?” she asked, pulling out the tray.

“I guess we can go traditional. Gumdrops and such. Or we can maybe attempt something inspired by Legend of Zelda?”

Her eyes lit up. “I like that idea! Do you have pictures that we can use as a guide?”

“I’ll try to find some now.”

She smiled, “Perfect. How are the people coming along?”

He glanced down. “Good, I guess. I love all the different shapes you got. These ninja ones are hilarious.”

“I knew you’d enjoy those.”

Sam walked over to look at his finished cookies, and one caught her eye. “Is that me?”

“Yes, it is! And here’s a little me!”

“Awwww, almost too cute to eat!” Sam picked up gingerbread Marshall.

“I also made a gingerbread Bowser.”

“Marshall, he looks amazing!” She snapped a picture on her phone. “Seriously, you are the best person to decorate with. So creative, I could never do this as well as you.”

“But you make the cookies edible. So, it’s best we work as a pair.”

They shared a soft kiss.

“Wanna help me with these while the house cools off?” he asked, gesturing toward some unadorned ninjas.

“Yes!”

When it was finally time to start constructing the house, they took a methodical approach. Marshall was very good at applying the right amount of icing between the walls and really getting them to stick. Sam loved watching him work with that intense look of concentration on his face.

“Do you think we’re done?” he asked after Sam placed a final gumdrop on the roof.

“Yeah, it looks just like the picture,” she sighed and backed up into his arms.

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She turned to face him and noticed he somehow had icing in his stubble, on his cheek, neck, and hands.

“Marshall, how did you get icing everywhere?”

“Did I?” He reached up to his chin and noticed how covered his fingers were. “Whoops, I’ll go clean up.”

Sam grabbed his hand in an effort to stop him from leaving her. “I got it,” she said seductively and placed a finger into her mouth. She licked the icing off one and quickly moved to the next.

Marshall’s eyes grew wide, but he didn’t stop her. Not yet. She never took her eyes off his, and whenever she gave him that particular look, he found it hard to breathe.

“Hm, I think your hands are clean now. Let’s focus on the other messes.” She pressed a kiss along his neck and began sucking.

This elicited a groan from Marshall. She knew all the ways to turn him on, and it was now becoming harder to resist taking her right now. Sam moved toward his jawline and nuzzled against his stubble.

He shifted his head to meet her lips, and they stood there entangled. Marshall broke free for a second, which made Sam let out a slight whine.

“Sit down,” he requested in a rough voice.

She shivered because when he used that tone, it always left her wet and ready for him. Sam obliged and watched as he lowered to his knees. With his quick fingers, he unbuttoned her pants and slid them off. His kisses started at her ankles and moved up her legs until he reached her opening, and he sighed happily at how she was almost dripping in anticipation.

“My turn to clean up,” he said before licking and sucking her clit.

Sam squeaked and gripped the side of the table with one hand while the other weaved into his hair. She wanted to watch him, but the way his tongue moved inside her made it difficult. After he made her come, she panted as he wiped his mouth. Marshall shifted to reach her height in the chair and kissed her. She had never gotten over the taste of herself on his lips, and now she needed the rest of him.

Sam deepened the kiss and reached for his pants. There was a tiny huff of surprise before he let her lead the way.

“How?” he breathed.

“Surprise me,” she grinned.

In a swift motion, she was in his arms as he sat on the chair. His cock was fully erect, waiting for her, and they maneuvered themselves into a position where she lowered onto him. Both of their eyes closed in bliss. They began grinding as their lips met again.

Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed him closer to her. This was their favorite position because of the closeness, the intensity. They always wound up watching each other as they got closer and closer to the edge. Except this time, Marshall had a different plan.

His movement became somewhat quicker, and she was pinned against the side of the table.

“Ah!” she moaned. Marshall gave her a questioning look, but she pleaded, “Keep going.”

He nipped her ear and continued thrusting sharply. She let go of him as her back arched against the table. As he kept hitting that spot, she was close again. She needed to grab something, anything when she climaxed. With a shout of his name, her hand reached back and – CRACK!

The mysterious noise almost pulled her immediately out of her current high, but Marshall moved faster, and he kissed her again as he finished.

Panting, he looked behind her and frowned.

“What?” Sam asked, twisting her head. “Oh.”

Their gingerbread house laid in a few pieces on the table.

“Maybe this wasn’t the best place for us to do that,” he whispered with a grin.

“We can fix it?”

“Or we can just eat it.” Marshall picked up a broken piece of the house and took a bite. “Mmm, yes. This is a much better idea.” He offered her a piece, and she took a bit. Then, he slid a finger through the icing and tapped her nose.

“Hey!”

With a smirk, he licked her nose. Sam stood up and grabbed a gum drop to throw at him. He managed to catch it, which made her stick out her tongue.

“Let’s move to the bedroom. Don’t want any more casualties.”

Sam laughed and grabbed the remaining icing before they made their way to her room.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
